The present disclosure relates to Information Technology (IT) computing tools, and more particularly, to computing devices and methods for generating workflow automation packages.
Workflow automation is an orchestrated, repeatable pattern of computer-executable actions facilitated by organizing the needed functions and resources into a process or “workflow.” Generally, workflows are embodied as a series of tasks or operations that are executed on the target device, and control the target computing device perform a variety of functions including, but not limited to, transforming data, providing services, and processing information. Workflows are typically constructed from a plurality of building blocks, each building block comprising code and/or data that the target device executes to perform the functions of the workflow. For example, consider a software installation process that, when executed by the target device, installs or updates the software already executing on the target device. The building blocks for such workflows may comprise, for example, code and/or data that allows the target device to perform Create, Read, Update, and Delete (CRUD) operations, and/or other operations.
Conventionally, there is a fairly high degree of knowledge and specific skill required for creating workflows. Particularly, computer programmers who create workflows should be well-versed in the various technologies related to the target device, such as the many different Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) and application frameworks in which such workflows are expected to operate.